Desires
by zelda3469
Summary: "His body went stiff, his view trained on the hem of Mai's skirt. It had ridden up when she bent over, exposing more of her leg. A centimeter or two higher and he would be able to see-" Sometimes spilled tea can lead to that 'special' night where the CEO of SPR and his assistant let their feelings for each other (as well as hormones) take over. Mai/Naru LEMON!


**This is my first Ghost Hunt fiction. I honestly saw Mai and Naru together the moment I started watching the Anime. I think it's adorable. And well... I guess I also think they would make a good couple in bed. Yeah... Then this happened! My contribution to the Mai/Naru smut! Enjoy everybody! **

"Tea, Mai," came the flat order. Holding her breath and trying her darndest not to shout, the petite girl with shoulder length hair clenched her hands together before pasting a fake smile on her face.

"Right away, Naru." Her voice was pinched and almost forced. Really, her arrogant boss was starting to get on her nerves. At least twenty times a day he would request a piping hot beverage, and never once would he say please or thank you. Even if Mai was just a paid assistant, she still felt that she at least deserved an ounce of respect from that self-absorbed narcissist.

"Is there a problem?" His voice seemed to drop an octave, and the temperature felt as if it plummeted several degrees. Naru gazed over the top of his book and straight at Mai with piercing blue eyes, sending shivers down her spine. It was during times like these that Mai wondered how she could possibly make herself work for this guy… Or have a mega gigantic crush on him.

"Nope. No problem at all," she replied, her tone a little lighter in mood, but still forced.

"Then do as I say," Naru snorted, waving her off as he returned his attention to his reading.

With an offended "humph," Mai quickly spun on her heel and pushed the office door closed behind her before storming through the office and to the kitchen. Once he could hear the faint sound of water running from the tap, Naru shut his book between his fingers and dropped it onto the neat stack of files sitting on the corner of his desk. Sighing, he brushed the dark threads hanging over his face up with his hand.

Lately, work had been rather dull, and Naru was finding it difficult to focus. There weren't any cases that he had been the least bit interested in for almost a month, and all that really had to be done at the office was basic filing and paperwork - basically what he hired Mai to do. Speaking of why he hired Mai….

Groaning, he cupped his face in his hands. She was so frustrating most of the time. Sure, she did almost everything he asked of her - typically after she gave him attitude. Naru had predicted how irritating she would be before he even offered her a position.

But, there was something about Mai. Ever since that first accident when she had knocked over his camera, Naru had been fond of her. And as time passed, his fondness for her escalated. Truthfully, he only requested tea as often as he did just to see Mai, even if it meant he would get a headache from her shouting.

Smiling - though to himself, it was still quite a rare occurrence - he stood from his chair and took a moment to stretch, his eyes never leaving the closed door a few meters away. He began listening carefully as he sank back down into his seat, waiting to hear the kettle whistle, and sure enough, after a few moments, it did. Giving himself a few seconds to direct his thoughts towards something semi-related to his work - other than Mai - Naru took the black bound book he had been reading earlier and flipped it back open to where he had left off.

A couple of minutes later, as if on cue, the young teen he had for an assistant came barging through the door with his cup of tea.

"Here," she grumbled, setting the beverage on the edge of his desk. Blinking several times, Mai leaned close to Naru - her nose nearly touching the cover of his book - waiting for some sort of reaction. To her dismay, after a good two to three minutes, he only continued reading as if she wasn't there.

"Jerk…" she muttered bitterly, turning to leave. As Mai spun, she nearly lost her balance and toppled to one side, catching herself on the side of Naru's desk with her hip. There was a crash and a surprised yelp as the teacup smashed onto the carpeted floor, its contents spilling all over Mai's skirt as it fell.

Overcoming the initial shock of her accident, Mai balled her hands into fists and groaned. Her face lit up red, and the only thing missing were the swirls of steam shooting from her ears. On a regular day, without Naru around, Mai's blunder would have been embarrassing enough.

"Clean it up." He still didn't even look up at her, his icy voice chilling her to the bone. "And once you've finished, I expect another cup of tea."

And of course, he chooses to be such a heartless jerk. At least he didn't-

"Oh, and if I were you, I would try and find a suitable change of clothes."

And he mentioned it… But wait he didn't even look-

Mai just let it go. It wasn't worth her time, or the sore throat that typically followed.

Wordlessly, she bent down to pick up the larger pieces of china that were scattered across the floor. Meanwhile, Naru glanced down at her from the corner of his eye. His body went stiff, his view trained on the hem of Mai's skirt. It had ridden up when she bent over, exposing more of her leg. A centimeter or two higher and he would be able to see-

Shaking his head, Naru fixed his eyes back on the text filled pages of his book, but he wasn't able to focus on actually reading. All that flashed through his mind were images of Mai bending over just a bit more, giving him a clear view of the thin layer of fabric underneath her skirt. The fantasy only blossomed as he stole another quick glance.

"Be right back," Mai sighed, pushing herself up before rushing out of his office, this time leaving the door wide open. She was back seconds later with a wet cloth and a small vacuum. She wasted no time collecting the last bits of the broken cup, sucking up the pieces with the vacuum. Then, with both hand pushing down on the drenched rag, she began dabbing at the stain. Naru couldn't help but peek at her lower half again.

This time, with Mai down on her knees and her body curled over that one spot on the carpet, he could see her pink undergarments. Looking away, Naru suppressed himself from blushing, but his imagination continued to run wild. All he could picture were those two brown eyes gazing into his, and all he could hear was Mai saying his name over and over in a pleasured daze.

"Mai..." He cleared his throat before continuing on in his typical cool tone. "What are your plans for this evening?"

…

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Mai had tried several time to start conversation, but Naru simply offered her a bored expression in return. Not once did he speak, except to order his meal and ask for the check. Still, Mai couldn't believe that Naru had offered to take her out. Of course she had jumped at the opportunity, but now she was somewhat disappointed.

On the other hand, Naru was having trouble thinking about anything other than Mai beneath him, nude. For once he felt completely out of his element, and although he was doing his best not to show it, he was extremely nervous. So nervous, in fact, that he had completely forgotten to take the girl sitting in his passenger's seat home - or even asked how to get to her apartment. So, naturally, when he pulled up to the building he lived in, Mai posed a rather important question.

"Where are we, Naru?"

He inwardly cringed, briefly questioning himself as to how he could have been such an idiot. It wasn't like him at all to not think things through. But if he admitted to Mai that he actually made a mistake… No, he couldn't have that. It would damage his pride.

"My apartment." And there was that wonderfully arrogant voice of his! Mai bit her lip, folding her hands in her lap as the man she worked for turned the car off and pocketed the key. Just what was he doing…?

"Uh…" she started softly, "why?"

'"Because," he was quick with his retort, as per usual, "I figured that I might as well show you around. Is there an issue with that?"

Mai shifted uncomfortably before shaking her head. Stepping out of his car, Naru set his eyes on Mai for a second and sighed. She was shivering, and her cheeks were adorably red. Also, her hands were clenched tightly around the fabric of her skirt. Naru wondered if maybe she was afraid. It wasn't like her to be so quiet.

"Mai." His back was to her and his hand was holding onto the door. "Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to get out?"

Mai jolted as if someone had grabbed her from behind. The blush on her cheeks grew and darkened as she turned her head. "I-I… Uh," she stuttered, hoping Naru didn't suddenly face her and comment on how stupid she looked. "Sorry…" Her sweaty hand reached for the handle, but fumbled a few times before managing to find a steady grip. In a flash, she was standing on her wobbly legs, and had an arm extended and pressed against the car for support. She didn't move until she noticed that her boss was already making his way up the stairs, and she sprinted to catch up with him.

"Naru! Wait!" Mai cried out, racing towards him. He didn't bother to stop or spare a glance back until two hands were against his back; he was pushed slightly forward. Even as he gave her a hard stare, her hands remained in place while she froze. He couldn't deny how much he enjoyed her hands pressing against him, but he was starting to yearn for them to move lower. Of course they never did, instead, they eventually fell away, back to his assistant's sides, fingertips brushing over his black attire. He waited, anticipating her hands on him again. Mai, instead, shrank away from his gaze.

"I'm so sorry!" she blurted, covering the sides of her rosy face. Naru merely shrugged, his expression not once giving away his true desires.

They began walking again in silence. As they climbed the concrete stairs, Mai found her eyes wandering along her employer's figure. They started glossing over what she could see, his clothed torso and thighs. Then, she started over. Again, she repeated this process and then, she couldn't believe her eyes. There was nothing covering his creamy skin. It was smooth and she wanted nothing more than to touch it. As her eyes moved down, she gasped. There wasn't anything clothing him at all.

Naru turned his head back, and his eyes widened. Was Mai looking at his…

"Mai?"

Instantly, she snapped her gaze up, and it met instantly with his. She blinked a couple of times and covered her mouth with her hands. His clothes were somehow there again. Was she really imagining that they weren't there? Or was it the other way around…? No, no it couldn't be the second. And even if it was, he was her boss. It would never happen.

"Is something wrong?" He stopped and faced her while he crossed his arms.

"N-no. I was just thinking," she offered lamely, trying to look anywhere other than Naru's face.

"Oh, really?" He stepped down onto the stair below him and snatched her wrist. "And just what exactly were you thinking about?"

Mai gasped again, attempting to free her arm, but Naru was far stronger than her. He pulled her closer, and her feet tangled with one another. She fell, but not far. Her head landed on his chest and her body pushed against his. Cautiously, she looked up. Her jaw dropped, and she felt as if she was melting. Naru was smiling… Naru was smiling at her.

"N-Naru… You… You're…" Mai babbled as an arm snaked around her waist and locked her in place.

"Mai, tell me what you were thinking about." It sounded like another one of his orders, but the way he said her name made it seem different. That, and he was actually showing some kind of real emotion. When Mai remained silent, Naru pulled her waist closer to his. "Tell me, Mai."

The girl reached up with her free hand and hesitantly placed it on Naru's shoulder. As she opened her mouth, her skin became hot to the touch. "I… I was thinking about…" she trailed off, getting lost in that unwavering smile Naru wore. The arm around her waist loosened slightly, and his hand traced the curve of her hip and all the way down to where her skirt no longer covered her leg.

"You! I was thinking about you!" Her spine tingled, and she forced herself to get even closer to him. The hand closed around her wrist vanished, only to reappear on her cheek. Naru gently stroked Mai's face before tilting her chin up. Craning his neck downwards, Naru touched his lips to Mai's.

…

They wasted no time getting to Naru's apartment. After several long, heated kisses, Naru had scooped Mai up into his arms and all but ran up the stairs. He didn't even bother turning on any lights, or to show Mai around after he had barged into his home. Instead, Naru headed straight for his bedroom and threw Mai and himself onto his sheets.

Attacking her with kisses, Naru slid his hands up under Mai's shirt and slid it off over her head. She held her arms out and gripped his button down. Mai pulled on it, urging him to strip as well. Naru brought his hands to hers, and Mai released her hold. He then pushed them down, pinning them to either side of her head.

"Patience, Mai," he chuckled lowly, planting a rough kiss on her neck. She groaned, tilting her head back and allowing him better access. Teeth scraped against her skin, teasing and nibbling before biting down. Mai took in a sharp breath as her mouth opened wide. A surprised mewl escaped with ease. Naru never once drew blood, but his teeth left shallow red imprints behind. His lips still glossing over her delicate skin, Naru smirked. At that moment, Mai was his and only his. The marks left on her neck would be temporary proof, but what he planned to do by the night's end would serve as a permanent reminder. Pulling away from her sweet tasting flesh, Naru drew his tongue over his lips as Mai squeezed her hands closed and whimpered in protest.

"Naru…"

He only grinned as he loomed over her, his eyes greedily scanning over her half naked form. Mai's cheeks flushed pink; she could feel his gaze on her as if they were another set of hands. When they came to focus on the white bra hugging her breasts, she twisted her head to the side and giggled. Naru's ears perked up, and his eyes snapped to Mai's face.

"What's so amusing?" His voice sent goosebumps up her arms, and she shivered with delight.

"The way…" Her head rolled back to where it had been previously. "... you looked at them." She nudged her chin down into her shoulder.

"Hmm…" Naru hummed, dropping his head closer to hers. Lips barely brushing against her ear, he whispered, "I intend to do more than look."

Abandoning Mai's wrists, Naru tended to the undergarment. His hands were quick under her back, unhooking the strap holding the cups to her chest. He discarded it, and Mai moaned once his hands took the place of her bra. Naru ducked his head back down and pressed his lips in the space between her breasts. Releasing his tongue, he licked her cleavage while his hands massaged her mounds. Mai's hands flew to his head and tangled with his hair. Her nails scraped along his scalp as she held his head in place. The way Naru's tongue slithered over her skin sent sparks racing through her body in unpredictable waves. It was as if as he was experienced in this field as well. Mai wouldn't have been surprised. Naru was so handsome… He could have his way with any woman easily. Those eyes of his could make any female week in the knees. Yet - though Mai wasn't aware - it was his first time as well.

Squealing, Mai nearly bolted into a sitting position - well, she would have had it not been for the man on top of her. Experimenting, Naru had pinched both nubs that had hardened below his palms, and Mai's reaction had proven his hypothesis correct. As the tips of his fingers twisted and clamped around her nipples, Naru drew a long trail from Mai's cleavage to her lips with his tongue. With their mouths locked together, Mai's hands slithered from her boss's head to his back. Fingers curled in the material of his shirt, she pulled. Mai had to get it off. He had already seen her - and started taking his fill - bare from the waist up. It was only fair.

Breaking their kiss, Naru straightened himself up and removed his hands from Mai's chest. Mai couldn't keep her hold on the hem of his shirt, so as he rose, the cloth fell from her grip. Above her, Naru brushed a hand through his hair before trailing it down the front of his shirt. His fingers tapped against each of the buttons, but he never unbuttoned them. Mai reached up, more than ready to assist him.

"Na ah ah~" Naru teased, slapping her hands away. "Not yet."

"But Naru-" she whimpered, before a finger landed on her lips, effectively cutting her off.

"Like I said, patience, Mai." He flicked her nose playfully.

Repositioning himself, Naru shifted lower. He then yanked on Mai's skirt and in one, swift motion, pulled it off her body, leaving Mai in nothing but her underwear. Smirking, Naru spread her legs apart and sat between them. Instinctively, Mai tried to force her lower extremities back together, but a certain - teasing - narcissist was settled in the middle of them. All she managed to do was squeeze his hips with her legs. He didn't seem to mind though. Instead, he was steadily tracing small circles over her cotton panties. Mai gasped and moaned, her hands grasping the sheets below her. To think, he still hadn't even really touched her yet.

"Mai, tell me," he pressed his fingers against her, "how it feels." The tips of his fingers were already moist even though there was a cotton barrier between them and her cilt. Mai tossed her head sideway, yelling out her boss's name. She tried to keep her eyes on him, but every time Mai glanced at him, she thought she was just going to fall off into the brink of blissful insanity. Naru's face wasn't hard or cold. His normally sharp eyes weren't piercing, but clouded with desire. And Mai was his current desire. For almost a year she had wanted him to look at her like that, and then, just the thought nearly made her cum. Of course, those lively fingers shared part of the blame as well.

"Wonderful!" Mai cried, rutting herself against his hand. His fingers tickled and pushed, driving her mad with sensations she had never experienced. Then, it suddenly stopped. Puzzled, Mai shot Naru a strange look. In return, he offered her a calculating smile. Placing his hands on her thighs, he sat back and waited. Blinking nervously, Mai flattened her palms against the bedspread beneath her. She felt odd below the waist the moment Naru had moved his hand away, but-

"Ah!" Her gut tightened, and the area between her legs burned. Her lip quivered, brown eyes wide. She needed him to keep going… She needed Naru to finish her. But the way he was watching her told Mai that his intentions had nothing to do with fulfilling her current wish.

"N-Naru?"

"Is something wrong?" he crooned, his thumbs rubbing tight circles on her legs. Slowly, his assistant nodded, her eyes jumping between him and her lower region. "Well then, if something isn't right, I recommend that you fix it without my assistance."

"B-b-but…" She couldn't finish her thought, the constant feeling in her groin disrupting her train of thought. A warm hand wrapped around hers and dragged it over her own body. Mai sucked in a quick breath when she felt the tips of her fingers poking at the thin fabric hiding her womanhood from view.

"Touch yourself for me, Mai."

"W-what?!" She pulled her hand up to her heart, appalled. Her face went blank as a nervous sweat worked its way along the side of her face.

"Aw, come on Mai, you heard me." He reached for her hand again.

Shaking her head, she hiccupped out, "But why?"

"Well, why should I do all the work? After all," he caressed her cheek with his other hand as his voice became gravelly, "I want you to be able to give yourself pleasure whenever you think of me."

Gasping, Mai allowed him to jerk her hand down again. Sweating, she gazed up into his eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

"I…" she began, her face growing warmer, "What if I don't know…" Mai didn't have to finish.

"Then I'll teach you." Naru entwined his fingers with hers. "But there will be a cost."

Mai almost rolled her eyes. Was he always looking to gain something?!

"A-and..." The burning was getting worse. "What is your price?"

Wagging a finger in front of her face, he chuckled. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Now," he gripped her three middle fingers and bunched them together. She went stiff, and her heart sped up. Not once, even in her dizziest day dreams, did Mai think that Naru would have been the one to show her how to… well…

"Slowly move them over your cilt," his hand guided hers along her own privates, "and apply pressure when you feel the need to." She jumped as her fingertips were forced against herself. Her spine tingled and she couldn't help but moan out the name of the man towering over her. Again, Naru guided those fingers, and to his satisfaction he heard his name again. Then, to his surprise, Mai moved her own hand and followed his instructions to a T.

Although her touch didn't feel nearly as amazing as Naru's, Mai still felt herself getting high on the bliss, the pleasure. Her wet fingers slid over her panties, touching that place, but it wasn't enough. The sensation wasn't strong enough… She had to feel her own skin.

Naru lazily observed her, predicting how she would move and react. He wanted to see if she experimented, though he highly doubted she would. Then to his astonishment, yet again, Mai slipped her hand into her underwear. Not long after, Naru's fingers were curled around the hem of her panties, and they were no longer covering her. They were halfway down her legs, rubbing against his knees.

Now, Naru couldn't help himself. He could see every part of her and she had not yet finished. He had to be the first one; he had to be the first one to make her cum. Yanking her hand away, Naru pressed his hand against her exposed warmth. Mai clasped her hands over her mouth and screamed. His fingers felt so cold, but she knew that they were as warm or warmer than her. While she was totally distracted Naru continued to rub that same spot with his thumb as one of his other fingers explored a bit lower. He poked and teased her entrance, recapturing her attention. Mai's breathing became faster as the tip of Naru's finger barely slid in and out of her. Then, without warning, he pushed his thumb down against her cilt while completely inserting a finger into her. If felt strange to her, but in a good way. With a shocked gasp, Mai clenched around the moving digit inside her. Pushing against the slick walls inside of her, that finger searched and searched until it brushed against a small bump. Mai's nearly shot straight up and had to bit her tongue to keep for shouting out. Unsatisfied with Mai's determination to suppress her voice, Naru probed that spot over and over. His touch sent her spiraling and she couldn't keep control herself. At the top of her lungs, she shouted.

"Naru!"

She panted, riding out the final wave of her intoxicating pleasure as Naru brought his hand to his lips. Positive that Mai was watching, he flicked his tongue out and licked his fingers clean of her juices.

"Naru," she wheezed, reaching up for him. She grasped his shirt once again and pulled it.

"Mai," he warned, trapping her hand in place with his. It was still wet with his saliva. "Not yet."

"Why not?" she blurted, throwing her other hand up at his body. Effortlessly, he caught it and held it tightly in his hand. Mai attempted to pull it back, but his grip never once let up.

"I told you there would be a cost." He gave a coy grin as he forced her hands above her head and bent over her bare figure. Mai took a quick breath in and held it as Naru's face came close to hers. His nose nearly touched hers, and his lips were so close. Tilting her head up, Mai tried to kiss him, but Naru turned his cheek at the last second.

"Now, stay still," he murmured, letting go of her hands. Mai opened her mouth to question him, but he was already ahead of her. "And say nothing." She wanted to protest, and normally, Mai would have. But, for the time being, she figured she might as well play along.

Slowly, although still faster than Mai would have liked, Naru crawled off of her and his bed. Standing, he glanced at his mirror. In its reflective surface, he could see his devilishly handsome self, but more importantly, he could see Mai. She looked even more delectable when he could see all of her sprawled out on top of his dark colored sheets.

Tearing his eyes away from the mirror, Naru turned and faced the girl anxiously laying in wait. Feeling her eyes on him, he ran a hand through his hair while tossing his head back. His eyes narrowed and pierced his target with a teasing gaze. Mai trembled as her heart thumped loudly; those eyes tore into her, and she wanted him. She wanted him that instant.

"Naah nnn-" Mai caught herself. She almost forgot that Naru had told her not to utter a single word. Although she had almost said his name, Naru paid it no mind. She hadn't finished. Really, all she did was make just a tiny sound, and he hadn't forbidden her from that.

Fingers brushing over the buttons holding his shirt closed, Naru paused for a moment, watching Mai's reaction. He almost laughed when he saw her face light up. It was obvious to him - and it had been for quite a while - what it was she wanted, and who wouldn't? After all, Naru was so perfect - at least, that's what he would have said about himself.

One by one, Naru undid each of the buttons on his shirt, exposing his smooth, slightly toned torso. It was pale and seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. Anyone could have almost mistaken him for a ghost as his shirt fell from his arms and landed in a heap on the floor. Mai's lips parted as she gawked in awe. She wanted to jump up and touch him, to trace the semi-defined lines along his body… Wait… Her eyes went wide for a second before she gasped. Her hands transformed into tight balls, and she scowled. That was how she had to pay; she had to watch him, and only watch.

Naru raised a brow, his thumbs hooked into the hem of his pants, "Aw, is something wrong, Mai?"

She opened and closed her mouth, fighting the urge to talk back before clenching her jaw. Damn narcissist…

"Just as I thought," he hummed. Mai wondered if maybe she could have gone on and just said something. She would have felt so much better, and it wasn't like Naru could have really done anything. So, what was keeping her from jumping up off the bed or commenting on how ridiculous he was being?

"Oh, and I know exactly what you're thinking. If you don't do as I've told you," his eyes went cold and the air around Mai suddenly cooled, "I'll simply tie you down and leave you like that all night long while-"

Mai tuned out, and all she heard was leave her there all night. Okay, so he could do that… But, that wouldn't have been fair. He got her all worked up!

"But-"

She hadn't meant to say that… Mai froze and gave him a nervous smile. Maybe she imagined that she said something…? Just maybe? But, the way he kept staring at her… It was tinged with a dark amusement.

"Mai," Naru tsked, crouching down to retrieve his recently discarded shirt. Mai bolted up with pleading eyes as she stuttered an apology.

"Naru! I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- Please don't!" She scooted back as he came closer. The bed squeaked as he climbed on it and Mai moved even further back. When she shifted back just a little bit further, her hand met nothing but air, and she began to fall. Shrieking, Mai futilely reached for the sheets, hoping to keep herself from landing in the floor. Dangerously close to the floor, something caught her arms, and her fall came to a halt.

She opened her eyes - which she didn't even remember squeezing shut - and she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. There he was, pulling her back up onto the bed. Before Mai could even blink, she was on her back once again and there was a heavy weight pinning her hips to the bed.

"Mai," he rubbed the sleeve of his shirt between his fingers, "I told you not to speak." She shied away, pushing herself deeper into the mattress. "And if you can recall what I just told you, I'm sure you are intelligent enough to guess what I'm about to do."

"Naru… You weren't being serious, were you? Please tell me you were bluffing," she whined, pushing on his stomach.

"I don't bluff." He snatched both her wrists into only one of his hands and held them together tightly. He then wrapped one sleeve of his shirt around them. Mai squirmed like trapped bug, yank her arms back towards her as if she had the strenght to slip fro Naru's hold. When she felt him knot the fabric, she yelled.

"Naru! This is ridiculous!"

He didn't retort, but he did, however, plant a few kisses on her captured hands. Fidgeting, Mai tested Naru's grip again. To her surprise, he released her, but her hands didn't get far. He was still holding onto the shirt.

"No, it's just an alternative payment." He removed himself from her body, shirt still in hand. Mai watched as she tried to make words. Hissing in slight discomfort, she snapped her gaze up at Naru and gasped. He was tying the other sleeve to the headboard.

"Naru! Stop! This isn't funny! You can't just leave me here like this after getting me all hot and bothered!" Mai shouted, tugging at her bonds.

"Mai, if you don't stop making such a fuss then you will give me no choice but to cover that cute little mouth of your." He put a palm against the headboard and with his other hand, pulled on the sleeve, making sure it was tight and secure.

"Well, if you weren't such a kinky bastard, we wouldn't even-" His hand was suddenly cupped over her mouth, cutting her off. Mai screamed and twisted her head, but another hand held it firmly in place.

"Kinky bastard, hmm?" She licked and even tried to bite his hand, but Naru didn't yield. "I must admit, having a lovely girl such as yourself bound to my bed is more than enough to get me excited, but," he caressed her warm cheek, "I can't say leaving you here and not enjoying you is much of a kink. That is what you've concluded I planed on doing, it seems."

Mai raised a brow and mumbled into Naru's hand. It didn't make sense. Why would he threaten to just leave her there and not do anything? Sure, it was a good way to keep her quiet, but he was actually going to go through with it? How? He was definitely getting into it earlier. It just didn't make sense.

"Mai, I think you really need to learn to pay more attention when I speak to you. Something tells me you jumped to your own silly assumption too quickly. In my original statement, I believe I said I was going to tie you to the bed and leave you in such a state all night while I have my way with you. After all, I will take great pride in being the man to steal your innocence."

How did she miss that part? Oh… right, she was too worried about not getting… yeah.

"I will admit though that your assumption about me being kinky is correct." He snickered, removing his hands from her head and settling them right under her breasts.

"Naru," Mai gasped, her face going red again. He tilted his head to the side innocently, his hands beginning to shift a little higher up. Sucking air through her teeth, she arched her back, sitting up as far as her bonds would allow her. "I…" She smiled as his face drew closer to hers and her eyes were level with his. "I…" Mai spoke a little softer, "You know what; Just kiss me you narcissistic jerk ."

…

The next morning, Naru was the first to wake. The body underneath him didn't stir as he moved groggily. He felt strange as he reached for his alarm clock, like he was encased in warmth. There wasn't a blanket covering him, or any clothes. Then, as he shifted closer to his bedside table, he felt his manhood sink further into a soft, tight cavern. Mai groaned in her sleep and unconsciously pulled at her restraints. Naru laughed silently to himself.

"Still enjoying yourself, I see." He brushed her messy bangs out of her face before running his fingers down her face.

"Nnn…" Her head rolled over, and her hair fell back into place. With an amused sigh, Naru stretched his arm over to his right and grabbed the small clock sitting on the table. He had a little trouble reading the digital numbers printed behind the plastic screen thanks to the light seeping through his blind.

"Light?" He picked the clock up and brought it closer so he could read it.

"Shit…" It was almost noon.

"Mai!" His hand latched onto her shoulder and shook her awake.

"N-Naru?" she yawned groggily, "What are you doing here?" She was about to rub her sleepy eyes, but her hands were still trapped above her head. Then it dawned on her. "Oh my god!" Mai gasped, "We… You and I... We…"

"Yes." Naru let go of her as he sild out of her, leaving her with an empty feeling. "We did it. But right now, that's not important." He rolled off her and dropped to the floor, searching for his pants. "It's eleven forty-five. We're late."

"Huh?!" Mai jerked her body forward, but it didn't move far.

"We have to get ready." Naru pulled his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open. He had six missed calls, all of them from Lin. "Dammit!"

As he rushed for the out the door, headed to take a quick shower, Mai shouted, "Hey! A little help here!" Naru was already across the hall and the shower was running by the time she finished. "Naru!"

Mai let out a frustrated groan and slammed her head into his pillow. It looked like she would have to wait, but not for long. Her boss was in a hurry and would be back soon. Then she could at least get out of bed and get ready to leave as well.

While waiting for Naru to finish his shower, there was a knock on the door. Faintly, Mai heard a deep voice call for her boss. She went stiff. They were already looking for him… And when whoever it was at the door learned that she had stayed the night with Naru…

"Naru?" the voice called again, except, that time it was much more clear. Mai's eyebrows shot up like rockets. It was Lin, and it sounded like he was in the apartment. "Naru?" He was getting closer to the bedroom.

Mai bit the inside of her cheek. How in the hell had he gotten in? Did he have a key or something?!

"Naru?"

Mai held her breath, Lin was standing right outside the door, his back facing her. She watched him sigh in relief as sweat trickled down her temples. Thank the Lord he could hear the shower running and wasn't-

Oh no he was getting ready to- If he saw her…

"Huh, did he just sleep in?" Lin mumbled to himself, "That's odd." He scratched the back of his head while he turned. "Guess I'll just wait for a little while." Was Lin more talkative when no one was around? Mai couldn't recall him ever saying much unless it was absolutely necessary-

As he rotated, his eyes caught sight of a familiar young girl who worked by his side at SPR. "Mai?!" He blinked several times and even rubbed his eyes to make sure what he was seeing wasn't just an illusion.

"Uh…" She closed her legs together and drew her knees up, trying to cover herself as much as she could. "H-hi Lin…" Mai's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she looked away from a shocked Lin.

Standing there with his mouth hanging wide open, Lin didn't notice the sound of running water stopping. The door behind him swung open, nearly hitting him, and Naru came bolting out, a towel wrapped around his waist and another between his hand and the top of his head.

"Lin?!" He stopped dead in his tracks, " What are you-" Naru craned his neck to see what his employee was gawking at. The towel in his hand fell to the floor and face went cherry red. He had completely forgotten about Mai's awkward predicament… And Lin was… Oh gosh...

"Naru," began the older man as he turned his head in a slow, metronomic pattern as if he were a machine. Naru met Lin's eyes with a sharp look. Those dark blue irises conveyed one simple message: drop it. "Just…." He trailed off as he shook his head and began walking down the hall. "Call me next time you're going to be late to the office."


End file.
